Lost in the Forest with you
by MissingCupcake
Summary: Kagaya nung na sa title, nawala si Kagura at Sougo sa gubat :D Hahaha! With kilig moments 8)))


"Captain Okita, Kagura, pwede ba tumigil na nga kayo sa pag-aaway -_- di nyo ba nakikita na nawawala na tayong tatlo?" Sabi ni Yamazaki

"Yamazaki, chill ka lang. Nasa Edo pa rin naman tayo. Kasalanan din kasi 'to ni China girl. Nakakainis talaga!" Sabi ni Sougo na may pang-asar na tingin at ngiti kay Kagura

"Pwede ba?! Wag mo nga akong sisihin, sadista ka! Ikaw nga may kasalanan kung bakit tayo napahiwalay kila Gin eh! Giiin! Nasan na kayo! T_T"

"Hay, ang ingay niyo talaga! Bahala na nga kayo sa mga buhay niyo!" Iritadong sabi ni Yamazaki at iniwan ang dalawa

"Ho-hoyy! Yamazaki!" Sigaw ni Kagura

"Ayan, ang ingay mo kasi, China! Bahala ka na din diyan mag-isa" *evil grin*

"A-a-a-akala mo b-ba na-natatakot ako?! E-edi umalis k-ka!"

"Sige, sabi mo eh"

"Teka lang, san ka pupunta?"

"Edi hahanapin sila boss. Sige, aalis na ko. Bahala ka na dyan" Sabay talikod

Hinatak si Sougo "Wag mo ko iwanan dito! Sadista ka talaga!"

"Hahaha! Sabi ko na nga ba eh, mahina ka" *evil grin*

Inabot na sila ng gabi sa gubat

"Nasan na ba tayo? Nagugutom na ko" reklamo ni Kagura

"Hindi ko rin alam. Nagugutom na rin ako, kaya tumahimik ka na lang dyan. -_-"

"Te-teka lang, narinig mo yun?!"

"Ano nanaman yun? Nababaliw ka na ba? -_-"

"Dun sa may puno, may tumutunog."**-**

"Ah talaga, nakakatakot naman. Hahahahaha!"

"Palibasa kasi sadista ka! Teka, tumunog na naman!"

"Oo nga, diyan ka lang sa likod ko."

"Bakit naman?! Kaya ko naman labanan yan!"

"Wag ka maingay!"

"RAAAAAWWWRRRRRR!"

"A-ano yan?! Bakit ganyan kalaki!" napakapit sa damit ni Sougo si Kagura

"Hindi ko rin alam. Pero sa tingin ko…..TAKBO NAAAA!"

"Hoyyyy! Aray!..." nadapa si Kagura

"Ano ka ba naman, China!" bumalik si Sougo "Tumayo ka na dyan kung ayaw mong makain nyan!"

"Tatayo ako kung kaya ko! Pero ang sakit talaga ng paa ko T_T"

"Ano?! Hayyy, sagabal ka talaga kahit kailan!" binuhat ni Sougo si Kagura

"Anong ginagawa mo?! Ibaba mo nga ako!"

"Baliw ka ba?! Ayoko pang mamatay noh!"

"Edi iwanan mo na ako dito! Kaya ko mag-isa!"

"Wag ka na nga lang magulo dyan!"

Nang makalayo, tumigil muna sila sa isang lugar.

"Sa tingin ko kailangan muna natin magpahinga." sabi ni Sougo

"Oo nga. Nagugutom na ako -_-"

"Mahihirapan na tayo maghanap ng makakain. Gabi na, tapos wala pa tayong flash light man lang…Buti pa, itulog na lang natin yung gutom natin."

"Hindi pwede, baka nag-aalala na si Gin"

"Oo, alam ko. Pero wala na talaga tayong magagawa."

"Achoo! O" *sniff*

"Ayan, suotin mo yan. -_-" binato yung coat ng uniform niya

"Hindi ako nilalamig no!"

"Kaya pala sinisipon ka na dyan"

"Hoy sadista, nilalamig na rin ba? Gusto mo bang isoli ko na 'to sa'yo?"

"Hindi ako kasing hina mo" :D

"Sira ulo!"

Nang nakakatulog na si Kagura, tumabi si Sougo sa kanya

"Hayyy, sagabal ka talaga.." sabay hinila yung ulo ni Kagura para ihiga sa balikat nya

Nang magising si Kagura

"Huh? Gising ka na?"

"A-a-a-ahhhmm,,…" "Nakatulog ako?! Hindi pwede 'to! Nalamangan niya ako!" sabi niya sa sarili

"Sige, matulog ka pa. Hindi pa sumisikat yung araw"

"Ayoko nga, baka hindi na ko magising. Sadista pa naman yung kasama ko ngayon" sabay ngumiting parang nang-aasar "Tsaka isa pa, baka mamaya may umatake nanaman. Baka takbuhan mo ko! Ang hina mo pa naman! Hahahaha! Kaya ikaw na lang matulog!"

"Hindi ako tatakbo. Kung may umatake man, papakita ko sa'yo kung gaano ako kalakas! :D Gusto mo, protektahan pa kita eh.."

"Weh? Ikaw? Proprotektahan mo ko? Hahahaha! Hindi ka kapanipaniwala, baliw _"

"Tumahimik ka nga, bata!" hinila ulit yung ulo ni Kagura sa balikat niya

"Aray!"

"Ang hirap mo alagaan…" sabi ni Sougo sa sarili niya habang hinihimas ang ulo ni Kagura na parang bata habang natutulog ito.

Nang mag-umaga.

"Hoy, China. Gumising ka na diyan! Akala ko ba hindi ka matutulog? Hahaha! Ikaw pala diyan yung mahina eh XD"

"Anong sinabi mo?! Pinilit mo kasi akong matulog kaya natulog ako!"

"Halika na, hanapin na natin yung daan pauwi. Kaya mo na ba maglakad?"

"Oo naman!" tumayo si Kagura pero bumagsak din kasi masakit pa yung paa niya.

"Mahina. Halika, pumasan ka na lang sakin."

"Ano ka! Kaya ko maglakad noh!"

"Pwede ba, China! Nagmamadali ako, may panonoorin pa ako pag-uwi!"

"Oo na, oo na! -_-"

Habang naglalakad…

"Kagura, alam mo ba kung nasan na tayo? Malapit na ba tayo?"

"A-ano?"

"Hindi ka ba nakikinig sa'kin? Patay ka na ba?"

"Bakit ganun..Simula nang ipasan niya ko, may kakaiba akong naramdaman… Nakahiga ako sa balikat niya buong magdamag… Tapos binalikan niya ako nung may umatake samin para buhatin.. Tapos tinawag niya ako sa pangalan ko kanina.. Bakit ganito.. Ano 'tong pakiramdam na 'to?.. Ito ba yung tinatawag nilang…pag-ibig?" tanong sa sarili niya. napatingin siya kay Sougo at biglang namula.

"Oy, China, mukhang nandito na tayo."

"Ah, oo nga"

"Hoy! Kagura! San ka ba napadpad?" Tanong ni Shinpachi

"Halika na kayo! Umuwi na tayo! May trabaho pa tayo!" Sigaw ni Gin

"Captain Okita!" sabay kaway si Yamazaki

Habang pabalik sa headquarters

"Natutuwa akong nakasama kita ng matagal…Kagura**..**" sabi ni Sougo sa sarili

-THE END =))))-

Sana nagustuhan niyo XD

PS: Di ko sure kung captain Okita talaga tawag ni Yamazaki kay Sougo. Nakalimutan ko kasi e XD


End file.
